A computing device may include a slow storage device, such as a hard disk drive (HDD), having relatively slow access times. The slow storage devices may act as a bottleneck and affect a performance of the computing device. To improve performance, the computing device may include a fast storage device having relatively fast access times, such as a flash memory. However, the fast storage device may be more expensive than the slow storage device per unit of storage.
As a result, the fast storage devices may be of smaller storage capacity than that of the slow storage devices. The smaller storage capacity of the fast storage devices may become fully utilized by the computing device, such as for frequently accessed data. The computing device may also store part of the frequently accessed data at the slow storage device if additional storage capacity is needed. Increasing a percentage of the frequently accessed data that can be stored at the fast storage device may further improve performance of the computing device.